User blog:Digi/Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Dino Charge
This is the space where I shall keep info on the fic I am composing, "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Megaforce", uniting all teams of Rangers across time and space to fight enemies that had long been destroyed. Copies that I have can be found at *Ranger Vision Eltarian Rangers "In the distant past, a great war is going on between Lord Zedd and Master Vile. This war threatens the planet Eltar and so a powerful wizard known as Zordon asks his friend, Ninjor, to create powers for five Eltarian’s to wield and use to protect there planet. Ninjor creates the Prototype Power Coins (Later he makes more powerful ones) and selects these five." - Ranger12 Rangers *Red Ranger / Zoltar - Zoltar is a natural leader though this sometimes goes to his head. Later is captured by Lord Zedd and changed into the evil Black One. After being freed from Zedd by the Rangers Ninjor creates a good clone of the Black One’s power coin (with equal powers to the Red One) in case another situation should arise and awards it to Sotar. *Blue Ranger / Jodar - Jodar is quite nervous about being a ranger and is sometimes clumsy. *Yellow Ranger / Nitor - Nitor is always making jokes and isn’t taken very seriously by his teammates. *Pink Ranger / Siyon - The smartest of the team and probably the nicest. A good fighter as well. *Green Ranger / Gidor - Very serious and not very friendly, he doesn’t like Nitor’s jokes. *Black Ranger / Sotar - A hot head, Sotar believes he should be the leader of the Rangers and will often remind Zoltar of his capture by Zedd. Power Rangers Royal Knights "In the Middle Ages, the mighty kingdom of Trump was receiving many death threats from a band of bandits called CRIME. No one knew who these people were and many innocent people were taken out in the process. After awhile the threats subsided and things went back to normal until an army of faceless, leather- masked thugs and cybernetic assassins invaded the kingdom and took everything including the Queen, Princess and Prince. When King Dimitri returned he found everything was gone and sought out his mightiest warriors from four different tribes to become his Royal Knights and reclaim his family and his kingdom." - Ao Ultimate Rangers *Red Knight / Sir Athair Yamato *Blue Knight / Sir Moritori Sharma *Pink Knight / Emissary Victoria Risha *Green Knight / Sir Sabre Daim *Prism Knight / King Dimitri Trump Power Rangers Global Defense "The military assembles five individuals to take on the power of Global Defence which was created from the remains of an alien ship crashing years ago. The aliens from the ship over he years set up a secret society of monster on Earth which they called Dark Space Chaos." - Ranger12 Rangers *Japan Ranger / Sakarai Maseo *France Ranger / Philippe Malin *Kenya Ranger / Huihu Lipawiche *Cossack Ranger / Don Grekov *America Ranger / Mary Smith *England Ranger / John Wilson - During The Dark Space Chaos’s attempt to recruit more generals another ship crashes to Earth. After a lengthily battle Global Defence defeat DSC’s generals and create another morpher awarded to John Wilson who becomes the England Global Ranger. Power Rangers Deep Space Warriors "In the year 4000 BC, Ivan Ooze and his clan, the Vader Clan, invaded the Denji Star to continue their rampage of destroying planets and torturing the people of the planet. They were successful and destroyed the Denji Star it without a flinch. He and his clan were unsatisfied that it didn't take very long to destroy it and after the destruction decided to move onto the nearest planet, Earth. Unknown to them, Denjiland was the only thing remaining from Denji Star and it followed and beat them to Earth. Once on Earth, Denjidog IC was awakened by the Denjiland computer to find five people similar to the Denji people to become Power Rangers before the Vader Clan invades Earth like they did the Denji Star..." - Ao Ultimate Rangers *Red Ranger / Adrian Episky *Blue Ranger / Oliver Daniels *Yellow Ranger / Kevin Jackson *Green Ranger / Matthew Tiberius *Pink Ranger / Margret Akinson Power Rangers Solar Force Rangers *Red Ranger / John Phoenix *Blue Ranger / Jake Summers *Yellow Ranger / Tyler Winfield Power Rangers Tectonic Specters Rangers *Red Ranger / Keith Cameron *Black Ranger / Cooper Champlain *Blue Ranger / Samuel Zure *Yellow Ranger / Fredric King *Pink Ranger / Micki Moore Power Rangers Morpheus Raiders (Battalion) "In 1999, scientists in Angel Grove began getting readings from outer space that they were unsure of. They began studying their readings while creating technology, similar to the Power Rangers technology that they’d use just in case the readings was from an evil faction like many of them tend to be. As the readings got stronger and stronger, the scientists worked harder and herder to make sure they completed everything, dubbing their project Morpheus. When the project was complete, the scientists transported it to Silver Hills, California to be tested by Bio-Lab. Their technology proved successful but it needed some adjustments. Unfortunately for Bio-Lab and the rest of the world, the readings that the scientists got have officially entered the solar system and are headed straight to Earth. With D-day being in two days, Bio-Lab must hurry to finish the adjustments but will they be able to finish it time…" - Ao Ultimate Rangers *Red Ranger / Terry Miller Jr. *Black Ranger / Greg Anderson *Blue Ranger / Velle Turner *Yellow Ranger / Ken Asoka *Pink Ranger / Bren Place Power Rangers Cyber Force "Years ago the planets of Asphidire, Triforia, Aquitar, Eltar, Inquiris, Liaria, and Phaedos built an alliance between each other and constructed a magical contact within the range of each planet. The planets of Aquitar and Phaedos however concentrated on their own powers and built their defenses using teams of power rangers. The ancient warriors known as the Santians and their Leader Xinophen wrecked planets across galaxies and navigated their way across the ancient pass way between galaxies to the milky way where they came across the 7 planets under the alliance. The peace of the galaxy was broken by war waged between good and evil. To defend the galaxy and to rein peace, Dulcea called on the powers of the ninjetti and used animal spirits to keep the warriors at bay and Aquitar used its Morphers to fight back. But when power wasn’t enough, the technicians of Eltar and Inquiris built five morphers and 5 warriors were supplied from the planets of Eltar, Asphidire, Triforia, Inquiris and Liaria to don the great power and defend the 7 planets under alliance. And the 5 rangers used the morphers to defend the 7 powerful planets and in the process gained more powers and could rescue the ancient power from the hands of evil which was used by spell casters to secure the pass way between galaxies and put the seven planets in a stronger bond of magic." - Orangefalcon Rangers *Red Ranger / Zarek Anleros *Green Ranger / Erethro Melingos *Blue Ranger / Kaplee Inchenis *Yellow Ranger / Galephina Trios *Pink Ranger / Dalma Erikos Power Rangers Element Collision (Blitz) "After the defeat of the Santians at the hands of Cyber Force, the seven planets under alliance dismantled the team and the 5 warriors left to their respective planets. But under the possibility that a more resourceful planet could be targeted; the magicians of Liaria created powers with elements and sent them to Eltar for safekeeping. The need for the usage of these powers came out immediately when the Samarian chief warrior Xeldor arrived with stronger warriors called Xelos and targeted Earth. Dalma of Inquiris, a former ranger was sent to Earth with the Element Morphers, but due to combat from the Xelos lost them while delivering them to a safe place. The morphers were scattered and the Element spirits kept them safe. Dalma was forced to retreat and the Cyber Force rangers united again to find the morphers while the ninjetti kept guard against the intruders. The morphers were ultimately found to be scattered in 3 places on earth and Dalma retrieved them. The powers were given to a powerful spell caster, Malda, and she was positioned on earth. However when the prospect of creating zords was discussed on Eltar, the elders found that due to the fact that the 5 jewels were on earth together in 3 places, the black and white fused and the blue and pink fused, making it impossible to venture beyond the combined element spirit to create extra zords. Hence three zords were sent to earth to Malda. When the ninjetti and Cyber Force retreated, Xeldor and the Xelos invaded earth seeking the resources and Malda gave the powers to 5 young people to become Power Rangers Element Collision." - Orangefalcon Rangers *Red Ranger / Alex Summers *Black Ranger / Jacob Mennin *White Ranger / Sin Akuma *Blue Ranger / Joshua Smith *Pink Ranger / Karen Clayton Power Rangers Nova Command (Prism) "In the summer of the year 1983, five friends spend their vacation in a cabin in the Rocky Mountains, to celebrate their graduation from Highschool. Little do they realize that their lives are about to change forever. One night, a meteor falls to Earth not far away. They go to investigate, only to find that it isn’t a meteor at all, but a starship. It’s owner is Valaron, an Eltarian wizard on the run from the agents of the Evil Underlord U-Nax. Realizing that his landing on Earth has put the entire world in danger, he enlists the five friends to help him defeat U-Nax and his minions forever, as the Nova Command Power Rangers. Meanwhile, across the galaxy, U-Nax prepares to launch his assault on Earth. Before this, though, he hires a group of intergalactic Bounty Hunters led by the Eltarian criminal Kauron to hunt down Valaron and bring him back...or at least, his head." - ShinBlue Rangers *Nova Red / Robert Lee *Nova Green / Kenta Anizaki *Nova Blue / Lance Harms Jr. *Nova Yellow / Becky Two-Rivers *Nova Pink / Sally Sampson *Nova Orion / Vivian Lisa Gold Power Rangers United Aura (Lightning) Rangers *Red Ranger / Jim Landors *Blue Ranger / Ben Ravies *Black Ranger / Tyler Dai *Yellow Ranger / Sara Carson *Pink Ranger / Lulu Fields *X1 Ranger / Oscar LaRue Power Rangers Beast Fury "In the year of 1000 BC the first millenium would air, the Bronze Age dawned, and events would unfold. Planet Earth was still rather primative even in the 10th Century, and ancient powers created even 1000 years before that still laid dormant. The power would be found in none other than Ancient Egypt in a temple by a young magician called Osorkon hungry for power. The power of Animaria was contained within a seal and would refuse Osorkon's soul due to the taint of evil it contains. Angered, Osorkon would release a deadly spell upon the seal containing the power of Animaria and use it to grant him enhanced abilities and magic. Weakened, and with many of its Wild Beasts tainted and corrupted, Animaria struggles to contain itself within the seal and unleashes itself to the outside world. Animaria... the floating island, must use what little power remains to recruit 3 warriors to defeat Osorkon and claim the power back so that it may be purified and keep Animaria santified. Adventures are not without suprises. The 3 Animarian warriors of Lewis, Ricky, and Amanda must face many dangerous enemies including Osorkon, Phorbas, Abijah, even 2 corrupt Animarian-spirit warriors of their own kind, to fight to bring Animaria back to its prime." - Jiemusu Rangers *Red Ranger / Lewis Hart *Yellow Ranger / Ricky Walter *Blue Ranger / Amanda O'Leary *Black Ranger / Benjamin Jones *Green Ranger / Harald Paco *Amber Ranger / Anne Raven Power Rangers Speed Drivers "In the year 2045 SPD, now lead by Jack Landors, has created the Speed Drivers, the Speed Drivers are made up of descendants of previous Power Rangers." - Ranger12 Rangers *Red Ranger / Thomson Oliver *Black Ranger / James Russel *Blue Ranger / Dan Scott *Yellow Ranger / Chloe Hammond *Pink Ranger / Rebecca Landors *Mach Ranger / Joseph Landors Power Rangers Project Aether (Supersonic) Rangers *Red Ranger / Gary Harrison *Blue Ranger / Ken Harrison *Black Ranger / Francis Harrison *Pink Ranger / Caitlin Harrison *Yellow Ranger / Renee Harrison *Star Ranger / Buster Brooks Power Rangers Stratoforce "In 2010, the Air Force and scientists teamed together to combine their Air Force technology with that of the scientists technology. The S-Project was the name of their project and it was a growing success with many people backing them up. The only problem was they couldn’t come up with a basis for it until Commander Aya Odagiri joked on doing birds and they went with it creating “Birdonic Waves”. Because it was her idea, joke or not, they made her the director of the project and the one to select five people to test they project out. Nine years later in 2019, the project was complete and the five elite test subjects were ready to be infused with the Birdonic Waves but unknown to them, a traitor is among the ranks with his own army with him and they are ready to strike when the timing is just right." - Ao Ultimate Rangers *Red Ranger / Giovani DeStefano *Black Ranger / Guy Jenkins *Yellow Ranger / Randy Williams *White Ranger / Katie Reinhart *Blue Ranger / Jackie Hansen *Jade Ranger / Jeff Kendall *Neo Ranger / Tom Alever *Stratoforce Avenger / Daniel Duran Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Rangers *Red Ranger / Jason Lee Scott *Red (Ninja) Ranger / Rocky DeSantos *Black Ranger / Zack Taylor *Black (Ninja) Ranger / Adam Park *Blue (Ninja) Ranger / Billy Cranston *Yellow Ranger / Trini Kwan *Yellow (Ninja) Ranger / Aisha Campbell *Pink Ranger / Kimberly Ann Heart *Pink (Ninja) Ranger / Katherine Hillard *Green Ranger / Tommy Oliver *White (Ninja) Ranger / Tommy Oliver *Colonial Green Ranger / Tom Oliver *Wild West Rangers **Red Ranger / Rocko **Black Ranger / Abraham **Blue Ranger / William **Yellow Ranger / Miss Alicia **White Stranger *Ninjor Power Rangers Orion Thunder (Squadron) "It has been a few years since the chosen ones were warped from their specific time periods to Eltar's distant past 10,000 years ago to help the wise old sage Zordon and his allies fight evil. With Master Vile and Lord Zedd both fled, Rita Repulsa sealed away in a space dumpster along with her minions, and Cho Scorpina banished from reality for 10,000 years, the M-51 Galaxy was finally safe for the meantime thanks to the Beast Rangers, although it was not without the loss of some of their comrades. Some of the surviving Beast Rangers went back to their appropiate timelines while the others chose to stay behind and further assist Zordon. Among these two were ex-Beast Rangers Daniel and Harry, and their friend Kristin. Now suddenly, the Gorma Tribe has arrived unexpectedly and have began to wreak havoc upon the M-51 Galaxy. Without hesitation, Zordon and Magna Defender decided to use the power they swore they would not touch unless the situation demanded it... the Lights of Orion. With 2 new rangers, Christoph and Kathryn, the Power Rangers are now back in action as they harness the power of Thunder to become..." - Jiemusu Rangers *Red Ranger / Daniel Oliver *Green Ranger / Alex Newman *Blue Ranger / Harry Riddle *Yellow Ranger / Kathryn May *Pink Ranger / Becky Harrison *White Ranger / Worlyn Tenshi *Magna Defender Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers Rangers *Red Ranger / Aurico *White Ranger / Delphine *Yellow Ranger / Tideus *Blue Ranger / Cestro *Black Ranger / Corcus Power Rangers Zeo Rangers *Red Ranger / Tommy Oliver *Green Ranger / Adam Park *Blue Ranger / Rocky DeSantos *Yellow Ranger / Tanya Sloan *Pink Ranger / Katherine Hillard *Gold Ranger / Trey of Triforia *Gold Ranger / Jason Lee Scott *Gray Ranger *Auric the Conqueror Power Rangers Turbo Rangers *Red Ranger / Theodore Jay Jarvis Johnson *Red Ranger / Robo-TJ *Blue Ranger / Justin Stewart *Green Ranger / Carlos Vallerte *Green Ranger / Robo-Carlos *Yellow Ranger / Ashley Hammond *Yellow Ranger / Robo-Ashley *Pink Ranger / Cassie Chan *Pink Ranger / Robo-Cassie *Phantom Ranger *White Ranger *Blue Senturion Power Rangers in Space Rangers *Red Ranger / Andros *Black Ranger / Carlos Vallerte *Blue Ranger / Theodore Jay Jarvis Johnson *Yellow Ranger / Ashley Hammond *Pink Ranger / Cassie Chan *Silver Ranger / Zhane *Purple Ranger Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Rangers *Red Ranger / Leo Corbett *Green Ranger / Damon Henderson *Blue Ranger / Kai Chen *Yellow Ranger / Maya *Pink Ranger / Kendrix Morgan *Karone *Mike Corbett Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue Rangers *Red Ranger / Carter Grayson *Blue Ranger / Chad Lee *Green Ranger / Joel Rawlings *Yellow Ranger / Kelsey Winslow *Pink Ranger / Dana Mitchell *Titanium Ranger / Ryan Mitchell Power Rangers Time Force Rangers *A-Squad **Red Ranger / Wes Collins **Blue Ranger / Lucas Kendall **Green Ranger / Trip Regis **Yellow Ranger / Katie Walker **Pink Ranger / Jen Scotts **Quantum Ranger / Eric Myers *B-Squad **Red Ranger / Alex Drake **Blue Ranger / Matt Long **Green Ranger / Jump Davis **Yellow Ranger / Barbara Clemons **Pink Ranger / Bronwynn Scotts Power Rangers Wild Force Rangers *Red Ranger / Cole Evans *Yellow Ranger / Taylor Earhardt *Blue Ranger / Max Cooper *Black Ranger / Danny Delgado *White Ranger / Alyssa Enrilé *Lunar Wolf Ranger / Merrick Baliton Power Rangers Ninja Storm Rangers *Red Wind Ranger / Shane Clarke *Yellow Wind Ranger / Dustin Brooks *Blue Wind Ranger / Tori Hanson *Crimson Thunder Ranger / Hunter Bradley *Navy Thunder Ranger / Blake Bradley *Green Samurai Ranger / Cameron Watanabe Power Rangers Dino Thunder Rangers *Red Ranger / Conner McKnight *Blue Ranger / Ethan James *Yellow Ranger / Kira Ford *Black Ranger / Dr. Thomas Oliver *White Ranger / Trent Fernandez *Triassic Ranger / Conner McKnight Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta Rangers *Red Ranger / Jake Tate *A-Squad **Red Ranger / Charlie **Blue Ranger / Beevor **Green Ranger / Cliff **Yellow Ranger / Ivan **Pink Ranger / Rachel *B-Squad **Red Ranger / Bridge Carson **Blue Ranger / Roman Matthews **Green Ranger / Clay Benson **Yellow Ranger / Elizabeth Delgado **Pink Ranger / Sydney Drew *Shadow Ranger / Commander Schuyler Tate *Kat Ranger / Dr. Kat Manx *Omega Ranger / Sam *Nova Ranger / Nova *Alpha Ranger / Jack Landors Power Rangers Mystic Force Rangers *Red Ranger / Nick Russell *Green Ranger / Xander Bly *Yellow Ranger / Chip Thorn *Pink Ranger / Vida Rocca *Blue Ranger / Madison Rocca *Solaris Knight / Daggeron *White Ranger / Udonna *Wolf Warrior / Leanbow *Gatekeeper / Clare *Jenji *Snow Prince Power Rangers Operation Overdrive Rangers *Red Ranger / Mack Hartford *Black Ranger / Will Aston *Blue Ranger / Dax Lo *Yellow Ranger / Ronny Robinson *Pink Ranger / Rose Ortiz *Mercury Ranger / Tyzonn *Excelsior / Sentinel Knight Power Rangers Jungle Fury Rangers *Red Ranger / Casey Rhodes *Blue Ranger / Theo Martin *Yellow Ranger / Lily Chilman *Wolf Ranger / Robert James Finn *Rhino Ranger / Dominic Hargan *Black Lion Warrior / Jarrod *Green Chameleon Warrior / Camille *Master Mao *Elephant Ranger / Master Phant *Bat Ranger / Master Swoop *Shark Ranger / Master Finn *Master Rilla *Master Lope *Master Guin *Flit Power Rangers RPM Rangers *Ranger Red / Scott Truman *Ranger Blue / Flynn McAllistair *Ranger Yellow / Summer Landsdown *Ranger Green / Ziggy Grover *Ranger Black / Dillon *Ranger Gold / Gem *Ranger Silver / Gemma Power Rangers Samurai Rangers *Red Ranger **Grand Shogun **Reese Shiba **Lauren Shiba **Jayden Shiba *Blue Ranger **Baron **Kevin *Pink Ranger **Sadie Watanabe **Mia Watanabe *Green Ranger **Parry **Mike *Yellow Ranger **Ava **Emily *Gold Ranger / Antonio Garcia Power Rangers Megaforce Rangers *Red Ranger / Troy Burrows *Pink Ranger / Emma Goodall *Black Ranger / Jake Holling *Yellow Ranger / Gia Mora *Blue Ranger / Noah Carver *Robo Knight Power Rangers Super Megaforce Rangers *Red Ranger / Troy Burrows *Blue Ranger / Noah Carver *Yellow Ranger / Gia Mora *Green Ranger / Jake Holling *Pink Ranger / Emma Goodall *Silver Ranger / Orion Power Rangers Code Busters - Note, I have not organized my thoughts on this one yet Rangers *Red Ranger / James Barnes *Blue Ranger / Ethan Herrington *Yellow Ranger / Tenaya *Gold Ranger / Max Smithers *Silver Ranger / Beetroid *Black Ranger / Lee Carter *Green Ranger / Emma Groves *Pink Ranger / Maria Holt Power Rangers Dino Charge Rangers *Red Ranger / Tyler Navarro *Black Ranger / Chase Randall *Blue Ranger / Koda *Green Ranger / Riley Griffin *Pink Ranger / Shelby Watkins *Gold Ranger / Sir Ivan of Zandar *Aqua Ranger / James Navarro *Graphite Ranger / Prince Phillip III *Purple Ranger / Kendall Morgan *Silver Ranger / Zenowing Power Rangers Rail Runners *Ranger One / Ken Stahlecker *Ranger Two / Jackson Lee *Ranger Three / Val Bartell *Ranger Four / Nick Talamentez *Ranger Five / Andrea Mclaren *Ranger Six / Reggie Dantzler *Ranger Seven Power Rangers Ninja Steel *Red Ranger **Aaron Vance **? **? *Blue Ranger / Kyle *Yellow Ranger / Eric McKnight *Pink Ranger / Tally *White Ranger *Sheriff Ranger *Green Ranger Power Rangers Jungle Cubed *Red Ranger *Blue Ranger *Yellow Ranger *Green Ranger *White Ranger *Triple Ranger Power Rangers Olympic Squadron Rangers *Red Ranger / Ace Wheeler *Green Ranger / Terrance Potkelski *Yellow Ranger / Brian Watson *Pink Ranger / Amy Scott *Blue Ranger / Mia Terra *White Ranger / Zach Scott Ninjetti Rangers *Red Ninjetti / Akarax *Black Ninjetti / Ganmi *Blue Ninjetti / Leran *Yellow Ninjetti / Wilodia *White Ninjetti / Skynica *Green Ninjetti / Dulcea Other Rangers Red Millennium Ranger / Ardric Kratin :Ardric was Zordon's first ever Ranger, powers created in the experimental stages were not fully effective until Zordon went forth and created an actual team of Eltarian Rangers. Upon creation of the Red Eltarian Ranger, Ardric gained access to Zoltar (Red Ranger)'s power. Zordon would have made more powers like his experimental ranger, had there not been some negative side effects when Ardric transformed into the Red Eltarian Ranger while Zoltar was morphed using the same power. While they were both morphed, a glitch was created in the universal morphing grid, causing both to gradually lose power through a painful process. Zordon solved this porblem by sending Ardric to another dimmension, where he was to spend eternity, with the only exception being when circumstances called for his assisstance to help a ranger team. Gold Paladin / ? See Also *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Megaforce/Arsenal *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Megaforce/Zords *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Megaforce/Allies *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Megaforce/Villains Category:Blog posts